


枇杷

by Foxattaching



Category: MODAOZUSHI
Genre: M/M, 蓝忘机/魏无羡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxattaching/pseuds/Foxattaching
Kudos: 21





	1. 4

婚后原著向  
by咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

五月末的姑苏城，小桥流水，倦鸟余花，处处缱绻着诗意温雅。

小径通幽，绿柳尽头掩映着一名身姿不凡的黑衣少年。一眼望去，他鲜红的发带高高挽起几股发丝，黑亮如瀑的长发倾泻到腰间，随着微风微微拂动。

他轻轻拢了拢在空中飘荡的柔丝，将其拨到身后，仿佛要藏起什么秘密。

魏无羡双手扒在粗壮的树干上，谨慎地探出半个小脑袋，仅露出两只澄澈的大眼不停眨动着左瞅右望，直到不久后的某一瞬间，视线一怔，终于紧紧落在一袭白衣上不再游动了。

“几天不见，蓝湛可真是更好看了……”

远看蓝忘机，身材修长高挑，无比挺拔，腰身纤细，飘然若仙。再近看，肤若凝脂，儒雅的眉目间透着一丝清冷……

这一风华绝世之人稳步从另一处蓬茸的树枝旁经过，斜斜瞥了一眼不远处就发现了端倪，但仍然从容缓行。

看到这，魏无羡兴奋地缩了头回去，在树后低着头用双手捂住嘴巴在心里边想边甜笑着，“果然！终于抓到你啦！” 

再一冒头，“嗯？蓝湛人呢？”

“……不是吧，我又跟丢了啊……”  
魏无羡皱了眉头嘟着嘴，像个气球一下子泄了气，两只胳膊抱在粗糙的树干上，下巴轻轻磕着树皮。

忽然，一团令人心安的温暖箍住了全身，侧腰被一只大手紧紧锁上，脸颊旁冒出一股淡淡檀香味的温热空气。

蓝忘机在魏无羡身后用鼻尖蹭着他纤长的睫毛，微微侧头在他低垂的眸子旁轻吻了一下，低声含笑说，

“魏婴，是我”

蓝忘机另一只手搂在魏无羡胸前，指尖正搭在了锁骨的凹陷处，引得魏无羡忽然痒了一下。

感知到怀中人身子一抖，蓝忘机反而加大了力度摁住他的胸膛，搂紧他的细腰往自己身上靠，用身体贴上他的骨感的后背，不留一丝缝隙。

“蓝湛！你……，你是怎么发现我的！”

“我自有感应”

魏无羡眼睛瞪得又大又圆，愣了片刻，一脸惊讶中满是欢愉，他侧过头认真地凝视着蓝忘机微微上扬的嘴角，使劲亲了一口就转身双手环上了他的脖子，眼含秋水地对上蓝忘机无比温柔的目光。

“嘿嘿嘿，好蓝湛，终于接到你了，我好想你啊”

魏无羡抱着蓝忘机的脖子，在他脸上左蹭右蹭，身子也一耸一耸地往他怀里钻。

蓝忘机任其抱着脖子在后颈摸来摸去，反而将他向自己身上搂得更紧，直至感受到胸膛相贴时藏在底下的心跳，才低头含上两瓣柔软的嘴唇用力舔舐吮咬。

二人在树后拥吻了一小阵，魏无羡缓缓睁眼后停了动作，向茂密的树林中四处望了望，嘘声说，

“蓝湛，万一有人看到……”

“无妨”

没等他说完蓝忘机就又撬开了魏无羡齿关，勾上了那条柔软红舌，交缠着搅动起来。

“唔……嗯啊……蓝……湛，你……听我说……”

魏无羡闷哼了好一阵才说出的这么几个字又被生生堵了回去，只好作罢。他见势将小嘴张得更开，主动勾着蓝忘机的舌尖向内深入，使其顶住他坚硬的上颚一阵轻搔，不一会又舔上了齿龈，将齿间每个角落都探寻个遍才暂时停歇。

魏无羡抬头用无比渴望的眼神撩拨着蓝忘机，白嫩小脸上粉扑扑的肉都拢在一起，极其灿烂地笑道，

“蓝二哥哥，都五天了，我可想死你了”

“我也是”

“哈哈哈哈你也不问问我为什么在这儿”

“我知，何须问”

魏无羡轻轻咬了他的耳垂，悄悄话中含着轻佻的笑音，还故意加重了最后几个字。

“嘿嘿，我就想早点接你回去，好好补补这几天你欠我的呀……”

蓝忘机垂眸，微微一笑，把他从身上剥下来，攥紧了手说，“不急，少不了”

魏无羡被拽着手踉踉跄跄向街上走去，街上人流不绝，叫卖声谈笑声混成一团，魏无羡一边东张西望，一边心里泛起一阵嘀咕，

“还真碰到了，可想吓唬他一下都没玩成……蓝湛怎么这么厉害……”

正想着，腰上一阵大力的揉捏把望着远处正出神的他拉了回来，魏无羡正打算一脸不解地看着蓝忘机，低头一看却发现自己如果再往前迈一步就要从码头上跌下跳进河里了。

他一脸羞涩地呵呵笑笑，顺从地被揽着上了小船。等蓝忘机掀了衣摆端正地坐下后，也有模有样地紧贴着他坐好，腰杆挺得笔直，抬高头，偷偷斜眼瞟着旁边的船夫和路人，像是要做什么坏事一样，鬼鬼祟祟地慢慢往蓝忘机身上蹭去。

tbc.  
夫君出门开会 小娇妻跑去迎接   
羡羡三岁 还爱玩捉迷藏  
这章没有枇杷 下章就有了

评论我都会回的哈 告诉我背后抱甜吗


	2. 枇杷二

婚后原著向  
by咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

魏无羡并非想于大庭广众下做些什么，而是本能地想离蓝忘机近点再近点，若是能连成一体或者干脆附在他身上，那才是再好不过了。

蓝忘机侧过头去微笑着冲他眨了眨眼睛，伸出一手揽住魏无羡细瘦的肩膀，让他歪着头轻轻靠在自己肩上，又闭着眼在他额头落下一个轻吻。

魏无羡脑袋顶在蓝忘机下颌上，用自己柔软的头发左右轻蹭他的侧脸，抬起头用充满崇拜的眼神望着蓝忘机弯弯的长睫，脸上溢出琉璃映雪般的光彩，嘻嘻笑道，

“痒吗？舒服吗？”

“有点”

魏无羡满意地用细指蹭了蹭泛粉的鼻尖，眼睛里像铺满了星辰，亮闪闪地望着蓝忘机光洁的颈上肌肤，满怀深意地把手伸进蓝忘机中衣，在蓝忘机下身捞了一把，象征性地探了探硬度后，慢慢凑近他丰满的耳垂悄咪咪地问，  
“二哥哥这几天……晚上……有没有睡不着觉？想不想……我？”

“有，不仅晚上，每时每刻”

这回答令魏无羡两边嘴角难以抑制地翘起，他又把头往上仰了一点跟蓝忘机贴得更近，用食指勾着蓝忘机的下颌搔了两下，憋着笑冒出一句暧昧的蜜语，

“真乖，那我回去可要好好伺候可怜的蓝二公子啦！”  
蓝忘机在魏无羡腰间使劲捏了一把，喉间好似低低地发出一声模糊的“嗯”。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

（水上）

小船闲雅地轻轻荡着，柔情地破开撒着碎银似的的水面，向彩衣镇驶去。

魏无羡在船上没少左顾右盼，寻着岸边的好玩意儿，天子笑啦，糖葫芦啦或是糕点玩具之类的。

忽然远远看见岸上几个素衣女子笑意盈盈地招手叫着“枇杷～新鲜的枇杷～小官人来买些枇杷～”

他瞬时思绪万千，前世在云深听学时，蓝忘机吃醋不买枇杷那一幕如同旋转的走马灯画就清晰地映在眼前。

他乖巧地拽了拽蓝忘机的云纹锦袖，一手指着远处果摊，扭头调皮地笑道，“哒哒？蓝二哒哒～我们买一筐枇杷可好？”

蓝忘机心领神会地瞧着魏无羡那仍是兴致勃勃的样子，感慨万千地深叹了一声  
“好”。

（云深）

见蓝忘机白衣如雪稳步端行，飘然若仙，却如同农家女一般背着一竹筐果子在灼热的注视下如若无人地踏入了山门，魏无羡骄傲地笑着，格外兴奋地同守门的蓝家子弟打了招呼，仿佛是在炫耀自己收服了含光君的能耐。

他两手各拿着两小坛天子笑，在前面颠来跳去，一到静室就迫不及待地打开了其中一坛的盖子咕咚咚灌了个痛快。

“哈～还是这么好喝，蓝湛，你当真不来半口？就半口，半口不会醉的……”

“我……”

“来嘛来嘛，要不我喂你？……嗯唔……嗯……啊……”

这话刚一出口，就被蓝忘机火热的唇舌堵个水泄不通。齿间的酒香萦绕于舌侧，与檀香深度融合成另一番风味。蓝忘机贪婪地攫取着这股馥郁气息，用力地探索着每一个角落。

魏无羡的眼里雾蒙蒙水润润的，脸上泛了红潮，鼻尖渗出细小的汗珠，嘴唇被粗暴地撑开，露出鲜嫩水润的舌尖，动情地配合着迟来的深吻。

等这吻结束之时二人已在床上拥着辗转了几回合了,一抹纯纯的悸动瞬间升温成了噼啪燃烧的欲火，烧上了二人细嫩的身。

成亲之后，蓝忘机微醺时的脸皮也能称作是厚如城墙，他早已熟练地扒下了身下人的裤子，掀起魏无羡两条滑嫩的长腿向后一翻，他圆润得惊人的白臀就朝天高抬着，将粉红的小穴明晰地露在眼下。那小穴紧致而干燥，外圈褶皱纹理色泽一层层由深到浅逐渐漾开，激起人一阵向内探索的求知欲。

蓝忘机呼吸一滞，饿狼捕食般瞬间猛扑上去咬了一口大开的腿根，直奔主题地往中间洞穴吻去。

魏无羡刚才挣扎间瞥见了地上满筐的枇杷，差点软糯地笑出声来，心想刚才就想吃几个，现在先让蓝湛尝尝甜不甜。

魏无羡嗓音沙哑地干咳了两声，故作虚弱地胡乱轻喘着，仿佛命不久矣一般讨饶，  
“……嗯啊……好蓝湛……你等下……我好渴……渴死了……我喝点水再给你肏好不好……我喝完水绝对好好补偿你”

“嗯”

蓝忘机竟真的停下了动作，起身去摸几案上的茶壶，可一提起茶壶就发现一滴不剩。

回头瞅一眼魏无羡诡异的神态就知道他定是又有新情趣，不如放他折腾，反正无论如何也跑不下床去。

蓝忘机粗略拨了拨凌乱的衣服就快步出门去给满脑子冒坏水的小家伙打水去了，魏无羡心道“太好了”，一扫腿飞身下床捡起一个枇杷用衣角擦了擦，用力一捏就把熟透的枇杷压扁挤出了核。

魏无羡攥紧那果肉爬回床上摆好刚才的姿势，举起手来将四指深深嵌入枇杷果肉中用力一掐，香甜的果汁就滴滴答答从耻骨流了一腿，他够着舔了一口还嗦了手指，舌头绕着唇瓣舔了一圈，“嗯，好甜”

他继续用细指撑开紧实干燥的小穴，将果肉抵在穴口用力捏挤研磨，冰凉的果汁就簌簌滑进了火热的洞中，等果肉被碾得烂成果酱，小穴也被填得满满当当都是蜜汁了。

魏无羡听了蓝忘机微小的脚步声慢慢逼近，赶紧用指尖捂好后穴，钻进被子乖巧地趴在床上，等着伸手去接一杯清凉的泉水。

蓝忘机装作极其耐心地亲手将水递到魏无羡手中，等他忽闪着大眼乖乖喝完水，就一把掀开被子看到了他胯上细细的水痕。

静室中刚刚并无一滴清水，那水痕看起来略显浓厚，伸手一触果然黏腻，蓝忘机抬头用深邃的眸子望了一眼魏无羡嬉笑的神情，不由分说就提起他修长的大腿，将他流畅纤细的腰身摁住，低下头捧起丰腴圆润的白臀，张嘴吸上了那处闪着诱人水光的粉洞。

干渴的舌尖画着圈舔上那处甘甜的软肉，穴中滋润得一挤就冒出一股一股的果汁来，蓝忘机大力揉了肥美的臀肉几下，就将手插入臀缝中使劲掰开，似是要把熟透的水蜜桃分成两半，之后埋首使劲用唇瓣滋滋猛吸着里面的汁液，像是要从小孔中吸出那人的灵魂来。

他边用覆着薄茧的手指揉着莹润的穴口，边用舌头深入挑逗甬道里滑嫩的肉壁，时而灵活地在肉穴中来回伸缩，时而用舌尖顶住一处褶皱猛地将其捻开，激得身下人全身如灵蛇脱皮一般颤抖着拧转身子，发出一阵阵惊叫。

魏无羡在如此强劲的爱抚之下，雪白娇嫩的身躯上下酥软不堪，他星眸半阖地望着蓝忘机直接用舌头在自己身体里蠕动扩张的动作，面色一片潮红，费力发出一阵阵娇吟，  
“啊啊……唔……嗯……蓝二公子……啊……好吃吗？……啊……”

“很甜”

蓝忘机松了口，狠狠地回答完两个字，就用狰狞的阳物顶上了湿淋淋的蜜穴，以冲破穹庐的攻势一插到底，啪地一声撞上了魏无羡水迹横流的臀肉，不留情面地大力抽送起来。

他在紧致的湿滑蜜穴中被吸得神经极度敏感，重重地喘着粗气，像是燃烧的火焰发出的呼呼响声。

蓝忘机不断地把阳物挺送得越来越深，在不断涌出蜜汁的甜穴中快速捣弄，仿佛在白玉罐子中研磨着美味的食物，就快要把魏无羡磨成碎片了。

此时魏无羡正用手快速撸动着自己的精致物什，用一声声欢愉的燕语莺呼毫不羞涩地宣告自己已经射了个干净，他起身拨开蓝忘机的手掌，双臂抱紧他宽厚的脊背，忘情地叼住蓝忘机甜腻的舌头，不管不顾地压身上去……

tbc.  
不是卡车！是中场休息！  
要好好接吻才能开启新玩法～

评论我都会回的！  
我看评论再决定下一章车速提高多少……

如引起不适请立即下车 静静关掉就好……


	3. 枇杷三

婚后原著向 车速较快 慎！  
by咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

魏无羡刚刚半截身子都在床边悬着，倒着脑袋在空中摇摇欲坠，乌发尽数垂在地上随着顶弄摇曳乞怜，此番情形真可谓岌岌可危，怕是要被撞到地上打个滚还得被拽起来继续。

刚才被蓝忘机顶得一阵头昏目眩失了神智，全身酸软得使不上力，像条鲤鱼扑腾了两下想要逼出下身的饱胀，却被撞得更紧，而现在终于彻彻底底地泄出一通憋了五天的浓稠精液，全身舒服得如同被紫电鞭笞一般从头酥麻到脚尖。

他也不知哪来的力气终于挣扎着反扑到蓝忘机身上，偏过头钳住蓝忘机的舌，专注地吻着，给自己留一点缓身的时间。

此时蓝忘机遒劲的大手顺势锁住魏无羡修长的细颈，不断把他往自己的口中摁揉，两条湿软的舌头像灵蛇交合一般缠绵搅动，齿间滋滋啾啾的水声不断。

魏无羡越发觉得自己喘不上气，手上不由自主地想要用力推开，可每次后脑都被下摁得更猛烈，不得不竭力发出一阵沙哑的“呜呜嗯嗯”，才使得蓝忘机略微放缓攻势。

他伏下身子，用发烫的手背蹭了唇边的津液，大口喘了几声，满意地媚笑道，

“二哥哥几天不见，嘴上功夫又长进了？说，在哪学的，莫不是背着我偷姑娘！”

“我没有”

“哈哈哈哈哈，我知道我知道，你是没偷腥，那你猜猜我有没有偷男人啊？哈哈哈哈”

魏无羡边说边伸长胳膊从床边竹筐里捏了一个熟透的软枇杷，手指几下拨弄就捅去了内核，在蓝忘机灼灼目光下，将果肉中原本细小的孔洞挖得有三指粗细，让那枇杷噗呲噗呲流着蜜水，只留一个几乎中空的金黄色躯壳握在手中。

“你！”

蓝忘机瞬时眼底泛起一丝血色，睁圆了眼睛火冒三丈地瞪着那张轻佻含笑的脸，仿佛下一步就要将魏无羡吞吃入腹。

“哈哈哈哈再来试试啊……好好看看我还紧不紧了？”

边笑着，魏无羡握住蓝忘机青筋暴起的肉棒，另一手攥着那枇杷就往那坚硬如铁的物什上套，猛一捋就将果子紧紧卡在了茎身根部。

他软糯地笑着勾起两条长腿将蓝忘机健硕的腹肌压在身上，抬起臀尖就往那杆装备好的长枪上紧撞。只见他抱着蓝忘机后腰，另一手握紧肉棒上的枇杷快速撸动，嘴上还不忘刺激着他每一根神经，

“啊啊……啊……嗯啊……好凉……嗯啊蓝湛……嗯哈……用力……快……嗯啊”

“……”

蓝忘机脸颊滚烫，呼吸粗重，心脏的疯狂跳动将沸腾的热血像高压水枪射击一般泵到下身，他凶猛地拨开魏无羡握着他下身的手掌，将其双手牢牢缚住扳到头上，挺身一记深顶后飞快地抽送起来。

那根粗壮的硬物一捅进娇嫩的洞口就被层层叠叠的软肉紧紧裹住，越向内抽送越吸绞得急，内里几乎没有一丝空气可流进流出，全靠蓝忘机惊人的力度艰难撑开一层层阻碍直捣内巢。

每当上弯着的柱头精准顶过内壁的敏感硬点，甬道中就如水库决堤一般释放出一股水流，填满了好不容易开拓变宽的细巷。

魏无羡倒吸一口凉气，弓着身子任凭身下这一杆利刃披荆斩棘直达肠道中心。这出奇凶猛的进攻强悍至极，那阳物被吞吃得无比彻底，每一记猛顶之后都有响亮清脆的啪啪拍打之声，不遗余力地刺激着他各个感官的忍耐极限。

如同捣蒜的高速进出没几下就把茎身上套着的枇杷果肉震颤到茎头，柔软的果肉在茎身上剧烈滑动，擦得茎身上水淋淋布满了细小的果肉纤维，卡在敏感的沟壑间摩擦着细小的敏感神经。

而已经掉落的果肉则被挤压变形成一滩金色果泥，团团软黏黏地糊在红肿的交合小洞入口，浓稠的蜜汁早已见缝插针流进洞中，成了天然的润滑剂。

微凉滑腻的果液一进入就引起魏无羡一阵舒服的颤抖，缓和了体内被硬棒猛烈摩擦的滚烫。

果泥也被粗暴地塞入洞中，填得小穴鼓鼓胀胀滋滋作响，沙糯的果泥磨挲着柔软的肉壁，撑得魏无羡用紧摁在头顶的手使劲翻转揪住被褥，高挺起上身将胸前硬起的两颗红点送入蓝忘机手中，喉间不断破碎地溢出勾魂摄魄的诱惑软语。

“嗯……嗯啊……蓝湛……好舒服啊……啊啊……嗯……二哥哥喜欢吗……要不要再来一个啊啊啊……”

蓝忘机呼吸略微紊乱，他拨开额前濡湿的碎发，低头含住魏无羡热情送来的一点嫣红，捏住他另一边红点细细摩挲后突然发力拧转，一瞬时就激得魏无羡双眼骤然大睁，眼角沁出了点点泪珠。

随着后穴的一记凶猛收缩，湿软柔润的肠道死死咬了一口体内的阳物，把蓝忘机坚硬的长棒夹得快要从中折断。

蓝忘机喘着粗气，一双含水的浅瞳死死盯着幽深臀缝里饥渴地紧咬着肉棒的小穴，低沉地吐出一句，  
“你…………很紧……并没有……”

魏无羡酸软的胳膊搭在蓝忘机粗糙不平的脊背上，流着生理性的眼泪边喘边笑，

“嗯哈……嗯……废话…我逗你呢……我……只要你……嗯啊唔……唔啊……”

“嗯，我早知”  
蓝忘机微微一笑，抬起他一条软塌塌的长腿，侧着身又奖励了一记深顶。

“嗯啊！”  
魏无羡雪白的臀肉早已被撞击得红肿酥麻，粉红的小口已经被猛烈捣弄肏成深红的圆洞，腿根处的水液果液交融后肆意横流，淅淅沥沥淋湿了被拧做一团的床褥，使其染上点点深色水迹。

蓝忘机望着这一床混乱，也早察觉魏无羡这几天的确守身如玉，未经开拓的身子格外紧致，身下便略有些犹豫，试探地轻吻了他的唇，温柔地在耳边窸窣，

“……魏婴……还要？”

刚被猛撞上甬道深处那一块平滑的硬处，魏无羡的身子仿佛被打开了一个密道入口，全部的炙热洪流从身下洞口喷涌而上从口中一泻而出，不管不顾地想要蓝忘机更加疯狂的给予。

“要！当然要……二哥哥别停…继续狠狠地顶我那里好不好………”

蓝忘机攥紧了拳头，闷哼了一声“好”，就捏碎了一个青涩的超小枇杷，“哒哒哒……”果核在地上似是欢欣地弹跳几下滚到了一边。

tbc.  
别说我卡车 我一下写完你们也受不了……  
羡羡喜欢，既是自己作的，便怨不得别人(≖‿≖)✧

继续提速你们会害怕么？∑(ﾟωﾟ∪)  
（评论我都看得到会回的）


	4. 枇杷四

婚后原著向  
by咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

魏无羡歪着蓬绒的小脑袋，抬眼望着那弹跳的果核蹦向远处，心想“如果蓝湛不小心踩到，虽然不至于摔跟头，但也会硌到的吧……”

他轻皱烟眉，抿着酥麻得失了知觉的嘴唇，只是眨了眨眼睛，刚扇动了两下长长的睫毛，还没来及开口就感到下身绷紧，一刹侵肌入骨的冰凉硌得洞口隐隐作痛。

他顿时失了刚才恣意的神态，脸上的表情扭曲成一团，臀尖带动四肢猛烈颤抖，慌张失措地把手伸向后面乱摸一气，惊叫道，

“诶诶……蓝湛你……你把什么东西放进来了……”

蓝忘机叹了一口气，紧攥住他的手腕，低沉着声音道，“你要的……枇杷……”

说着就伸出小臂从背后紧紧搂住魏无羡盈盈一握的柳腰，指节扳上他的精瘦香肩，另一边用汗湿淋淋的火热手掌推上还剩一半未进入小穴的果肉，艰难地拧转着往里挤压。

“我……嗯啊……嗯唔……啊啊疼……啊哈…嘶”

这颗果子虽然被捏得几乎碎裂，大体形状却仍是圆润饱满得如同龙珠。

魏无羡早已被肏得火辣辣的小穴还未品尝过如此丰腴之物，更何况被含光君的绝世大力一推，小洞口边缘软肉马上被挤到四周，内里水液汇聚到入口包裹上金色圆球向内招引，只听到“啵”地一声那硬球就挤进了甬道，生生撑开了内里无数层蜷曲褶皱，瞬时一声哭喊就在耳边炸裂开来“……啊啊！”

魏无羡被酸痛的饱胀感疾速冲上了头，眼角内涌出一股眼泪唰地擦过鼻翼掉落在红肿的唇瓣上。

他全身淌电似的直哆嗦，忍不住自己扭着腰紧夹后穴想把那东西挤出去，可那几乎有乒乓球大小的硬球能进来实属不易，缩紧甬道软肉却只会吸得果子更加深入，他只好哭哭啼啼地哀声求饶，

“含光君……含光君救命啊……快把它弄出去………太大了 ………啊啊…”

“……是你要它的……”蓝忘机愤懑的这一句让魏无羡瞬间绝望。

这肠子本就是只出不进的地方，能容纳下蓝忘机那根沉甸甸的粗壮物什还是每日辛勤开拓的成果，哪能忍得了硬球于这般要上不上，说下不下的位置长时间卡着，简直堵得魏无羡全身经脉阻塞，连气都抽不上，哪还顾得上解释，只希望它能不要如此尴尬地堵在此处。

“好难受……动一动……蓝湛，你让它动一动啊……”他像鲤鱼夺食一般大口大口地喘着气，尽力放松后穴，呲牙咧嘴地叫着。

随后就感受到蓝忘机那如同被烧红了的铁棍般坚硬的物什堵在了瑟瑟震动的穴口，没有一丝犹豫就破开了湿软的小穴，钻入层层软肉缝隙，直怼上里面那果子，把它顶向更深更狭窄的阴暗小巷。

魏无羡双手觳觫地抠紧蓝忘机后背，难以抑制一阵竭力的浪叫，  
“啊啊啊……二哥哥饶命……轻点啊啊………”

蓝忘机耳根的那晕红润漫上了眼角，继续不留丝毫情面地大力猛插。用贯穿甬道的坚硬物什疯狂磨着柔嫩多汁的穴心，将那湿软的穴心肏到红肿不堪，噗呲噗呲发了大水似的浇灌着内里的果子。

那崩释而出的洪流恐怕都要将其从内冲出，下一次深顶又将那果子推向肉棒难及的深处嫩肉，前后这么几下便把魏无羡肏得崩溃求饶。

魏无羡眼中的泪水如同下身洪流那般倾泻而出，肿着眼睛哭得梨花带雨，将已经潮湿的被褥浸透了一片。

……

“很难受吗？”

“不，是太舒服了……我受不了……”

……

哭着哭着，魏无羡空白的脑中突然闪过一丝灵光，他激动地喊，“二哥哥你插进果肉里去，快拽他出来……我受不了了啊啊”

蓝忘机语气中满是无奈，默默地低语，  
“太小，插不进……”

“那就用手！”魏无羡急不可待地叫道。

蓝忘机见他那副被果子肏得满面潮红的样子，不愿再动，满是哀怨地自言自语，  
“是你要的……”

魏无羡实在是叫得脱了力，只好抬起酸软的胳膊伸手抱上蓝忘机的脖子，用湿哒哒的额头抵着他的下颌，钻进怀里拿嘴唇对着蓝忘机胸前的两点淡红蹭来蹭去，带着哭腔求饶。

“我我……是要它的汁水，不要它……我不要了，我只要你，求求好夫君……你快救救我……”

蓝忘机被蹭得发痒，心里那只炸毛的软猫慢慢乖顺了下来，这几句话也仿佛在他心里那片绿绒绒的草地上绽开了一朵小花。

蓝忘机渐渐温和下来，舔去了魏无羡脸上的晶莹泪花，依就佯作不满地沉声说，  
“以后还胡闹吗？”

“不了不了再也不了……二哥哥快帮我弄出来，以后只要你进，我真的不敢了……”

魏无羡眨巴着水汪汪的黑亮眼睛，双手抱拳，可怜兮兮地摇着小手乞求夫君的样子真是让人把持不住。

蓝忘机微怔了一瞬，满意地说了句“好”，就低头重重吻上了他的唇。

而此刻他对魏无羡下身却是极为小心，他轻柔地探手进入魏无羡洞口，左右触碰摸索那果球的边缘，想按压软绵绵的内壁使其下陷产生空隙，再从侧面拨出果子，却不曾想刚一触到光滑果皮,就让那果子向内一滑，坚硬的果蒂正顶到更深处的敏感区域。

“啊！……呜呜呜二哥哥……啊……你……小心一点，可真……要了我的……命了啊……唔唔”

“抱歉……魏婴，你……再等等”  
“唔嗯……好好……你慢慢来……”

……

静室夜深，烛火轻摇，琴弦安静地在一旁随着溜进窗沿的微风微微颤动，搭在琴边鲜红的陈情笛穗子悬垂下来依在檀木香案上，与那古色古香的深褐色木纹相得益彰。

而就在近处一旁的檀木古床上，连周围的空气都香艳欲滴，与这边的清雅之景完全不能相称。

只见蓝忘机抱着魏无羡轻轻放在雕花精巧的木床中央，将一对鸳鸯枕上下交叠，把身旁的柔软锦被叠好放于枕上后，托着他上身使其趴在高高的软被上，将其摆成上翘着圆臀的俯卧姿势。

蓝忘机轻缓掰开魏无羡莹润的两瓣臀肉，用两根如葱白的细指撑大红肿的湿润蜜穴后，将另一根手指探了进去。

蓝忘机的手指很快便摸准了果子中心的空洞，像串糖葫芦似的使劲一插就把细指卡在其中，用指尖勾住果肉用力往外拉拽。

魏无羡被这一插戳到了内里极其脆弱的一点，他的纤细腰肢仿佛出水锦鲤一跃而起，从被子上重重滑下平趴在床上，连气都喘不匀。

魏无羡这一挣动，正施了巧力，只听“噗呲”一声水音，蓝忘机的细指插着那欲碎的果子出现在了眼前，清透的水液还淋漓地挂在上面，在细碎烛光下衬得那果子更为诱人。

硬球被拽出的一瞬间，仅有腕间玉珠大小的后穴被撑得极圆，穴口软肉超凡的弹性也让蓝忘机吃了一惊，那洞口被果子撑开之后竟极快地收缩回最初的模样，只是变得更加深红，似乎透出点点血迹惹人心生爱怜。

“啊啊啊啊…………好撑……呜呜”

蓝忘机仍是紧缩剑眉，眸子中流出一股略带不安的英气，他缓声轻语，“魏婴……”

“嗯？”魏无羡浑身烫得厉害，喉咙里仿佛炸了几发璀璨烟火，抑低了他婉转的声调，因而听起来略微嘶哑，仅发出一个字就揪着蓝忘机的心房颤了一下。

蓝忘机顿了顿，犹豫半晌才继续说道，  
“……并未除尽，仍需……”

“我知道，二哥哥继续来，我没事儿……”  
魏无羡喘了两声，捏着发疼的嗓子含笑安慰他。

“好，我轻些”

蓝忘机悠着力将覆着水液的苍白指节轻柔转进小穴，在内里四处探索残余果肉，将一片片碎渣拨至洞口，向外带出。

可不曾想总有两块碎片贴在洞口湿热的内壁上，手指越是勾动就越是机灵地四处滑动，活像是魏无羡玩捉迷藏似的精怪样子。

魏无羡见蓝忘机侧着头紧抿着红唇，泛粉的鼻尖都覆上薄汗，任额前虬曲的碎发搭在眼睑下，一番费力地认真搅动自己身体的样子，便觉好笑。

他放松后穴，扭了扭小屁股，漫不经心地说道，“二哥哥，算了，今天别弄了……反正我不难受” 

蓝忘机一脸不悦，那表情意为眼下定要弄出来不可。蓝忘机抬头用冷箭一般的目光射向魏无羡，只一眼，就让魏无羡像刚受了惊却无处可逃的小兔崽猛然一愣，老老实实地趴好不敢再动。

蓝忘机双手捧高那如同婴儿奶膘般肥嫩的臀瓣，凝视着中间那一朵水红色的牡丹，四周花瓣圆润而晶莹，褶皱密集均匀，嫣红的花芯小巧可爱，不均匀地一开一合，颤巍巍地吐着蜜汁极惹人怜。

蓝忘机伏下身子埋首入了花间，薄唇吻上蜜穴猛然一吸，那两片果肉便随着花蜜碰上了舌尖，含入了口中。

……

被温热的唇瓣吻上最隐私敏感之处，魏无羡身下那张小嘴痒痒的，渴求着能交缠着再吻一会儿，却感到那阵温热的触感消失殆尽。

“嗯啊……啊……哈……”

“……”

刚还哭着喊救命求饶，现在刚停下没多久，魏无羡就感到小穴里有一阵令人落寞极了的空虚。

“出来了？”

“嗯”

魏无羡马上回头眨动着水雾迷蒙的多情眼睛，扭转细腰，将一双颀长水润的双腿打得大开，仿佛骄傲地展示着给蓝忘机肏得格外红肿的成果，极其饥渴地勾住蓝忘机的身往自己胸前猛压过来。

他那细长的睫毛触到了另一把浓密的小刷子，启唇欲吻上另一处温软的唇珠时，发觉蓝忘机口中还含着那两片果肉，大惊道，“二哥哥快吐出来！”

见蓝忘机不为所动，甚至那处饱满的喉结还令人着迷地滚了一下，魏无羡心头一紧，摁住蓝忘机后脑猛然将舌头伸进了他口中，舔到了一片果肉，他用灵活的小舌极快地将其卷出，然后扭头噗地一声吐在了地上。

“你！不许吃！”

“……”

“你怎么可以吃！”

“…………”

“哦～我知道了～没想到二哥哥竟会吃枇杷的醋！”

“我…没有”

“我哪里是喜欢它，它哪有二哥哥弄得舒服唔唔……唔”

“别说了”

“我就要说就要说……你唔唔嗯啊啊……啊……”

……（ ）…………

“蓝湛……”

“嗯？”

“吃完这筐，再买一筐怎么样？”

“好”

…………

End.  
枇杷篇至此结束  
羡羡的身子还好 休息三天就缓过来了  
也还是很紧 不必担心(＾ω＾)

你们还能吃得下去么？ 反正我更馋了……  
（评论我都会回滴 罒ω罒）


End file.
